Art is a bang
by yuki-neechan
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are fighting yet again so read if you want to see if there is a winner this time:


Ok so one night I was really bored and I couldn't sleep so sometimes I like to make storys in my head to help me sleep and this came into my head so I just had to write it down all I had was my little note book and a blue pencil so ya sorry if its short and if its bad please tell me! and i'm making this a K+ so if it should be different please tell me because I don't know what to make it...

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto if Idid Itachi would not be the way he is and would be good good and not be kicked out and someone else would be the spy

* * *

It is a normal day in the Akatsuki, people are fighting over normal things like food, money, space, Hidan is cussing at everything that moved he even cussed at the tv because it was on something he didn't like.

Kazuko is counting his money and mumbling about how they should buy less food and that they should kick Tobi out because he is braking anything and everything so his money is going down because he is the only one with money.

Zetsu is watching the nature channel its on plants and bee's and what they do.

Itachi is panting his fingernails because some of it came off, Kisame is feeding his fish and also is talking to them.

Tobi is asking everyone if he is a good boy and gets sad when someone tells him he is a very annoying child and that he should not be here "But Itachi-sempai why should I not be here?" Tobi asking his voice filled with sadness "Because you are not a bad boy and should not be able to live in this place only bad people do... Do you know how many people I have killed? Kisame? Even Deidara! Do you?" Itachi asked the poor orange masked boy/man(No one knew his true age).

"N...no" Tobi said as he went into submission mode because basically Itachi is the dominateone in the house hold if he chooses to be Tobi just pouted and walked away.

Now that was all the normal people in the house we have yet to seen the two artiestSasori and Deidara, like all ways they are fighting over who has the better art form.

"Deidara blowing stuff up is not art!" Sasori said glaring daggers at his brat.

"But Sasori-danna! Blowing stuff up is a lot more fun and creative then making puppets" Deidara said with a huff

"Making puppets is one thing but the way I do them is total different I bring them to life!" Sasori said crossing his legs as he started to fix one of the many arms he owns. "But you all ways say that art is a bang and how fun it is! How can it be fun if you only get to see it once?" Sasori asked to the blond

"Well its depending on who your banging" Deidara said looking at Sasori. Sasori just started laughing with a slight blush on his face "Not that kind pervert!" Dei yelled at him hitting him with a pillowSasori just chuckled some more. "I mean what kind of clay I use and who I use it on and what I make out of the clay" Deidara said pulling out a few clays.

"You see this one?" Deidara ask pointing at the blueish gray one

"Well ya i can see it" Sasori said looking at it.

"I use this one for only my killing justus nothing else" He pointed at one that's purple with a blueish hue to it "This is just for my fun and to prank people like im doing right now" he said smiling as there was a blast in somewhere in the house and a girlish scream "That's probably Itachi..." He said Sasori nodded Deidara put his clay's back where they are suppose to be.

"Now as you can see art is just more then a bang it really is depending on who your banging" Dei said Sasori just huffed.

"I still think tha puppets are the better art" He mumbled

"Ya but I can blow them up who do you think is better now?" Dei asked smiling

"I still think I'm better" Deidara laughed

"Art is a bang not for life Danna" Dei said smiling.

They well never stop fighting on who is the better artest but no matter what to Deidara Art is a bang and its depending on who your banging!.

Thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it:) please tell me if I should move it to T because I don't really know if I should... Lol thank you! -Bows- and if you liked this can you read some of my other storys? I like people who like this:3 so ya

yuki-neechan out^.~


End file.
